Une soirée
by nourann
Summary: John invite Harold chez lui pour la soirée. Rinch. Fluffy.
1. Chapter 1

Coucou ! Me revoilà avec une petite fic Rinch en deux chapitres.

Disclaimer: l'univers et les personnages de Person of Interest ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne retire aucun bénéfice de leur mise en situation dans cette fiction.

Bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !

* * *

La pluie frappe les vitres. Cependant, ce bruit ne couvre pas totalement celui des doigts de Finch qui volent sur le clavier. John regarde les voitures défiler, simples traînées colorées à travers la pluie et la buée que sa respiration a déposé sur la vitre.

Il prend soudainement conscience qu'il commence à se faire tard. Il ne sait pas pendant combien de temps il est resté ainsi. Un sourire passe fugitivement sur ses lèvres. Il n'y a que à la bibliothèque qu'il se sent en sécurité au point de ne plus être vigilant à ce qu'il se passe autour de lui.

Il se tourne vers Harold et le contemple. L'informaticien est concentré, visiblement. Il a les lèvres pincées, les sourcils légèrement froncés et semble avoir oublié ce qui l'entoure, comme John un peu plus tôt. Au bout d'un moment, il cesse de taper, se détend et observe son écran avec fierté. John suppose qu'il a achevé quelque obscur programme informatique. Il s'approche, et lance:

"Il est tard."

Ce n'est pas une remarque innocente. Il aimerait que Harold dîne avec lui ce soir. Il a besoin de sa présence pour se sentir bien, et plus encore dernièrement. Alors il essaie de passer le plus de temps possible avec lui. Finch l'a-t-il remarqué ? Sans doute. Il n'est peut-être pas très habile en terme de relations humaines, mais il n'est pas aveugle pour autant. L'informaticien se tourne vers son partenaire.

"Je vous promets que je ne vais pas dormir sur mon bureau, Mr Reese." déclare-t-il avec un sourire qui diffuse en John une chaleur, un sentiment sur lequel il n'arrive pas à mettre de nom.

"Je m'en assurerais." répond-il en souriant à son tour. Il fait une pause et se dit qu'il ne devrait pas être aussi nerveux. Après tout, ce n'est qu'un dîner...

"Voulez-vous venir manger chez moi ?" demande-t-il avec une fausse désinvolture. Il ne veut pas que Finch devine à quel point il est dépendant de lui. Il ne veut pas qu'il sache que s'il disparaissait, il ne lui resterait plus rien. Mais il le sait probablement déjà. L'informaticien semble hésiter, et alors que John s'apprête à retirer son invitation, il dit finalement:

"Ce serait avec plaisir."

À nouveau, cette chaleur. Finch éteint ses ordinateurs, se lève, appelle Bear, accroche sa laisse à son collier, et marche vers la sortie, Reese sur ses talons. L'ex-agent saisit le parapluie, et ils sortent.

Ils s'enfoncent dans la nuit en direction de la voiture de Finch, garée quelques rues plus loin. John, comme toujours, calque son pas sur celui de Harold. Parfois, à la faveur de la trouée lumineuse d'un lampadaire, il ne peut s'empêcher de lui jeter un coup d'œil protecteur et possessif. Harold ne le remarque pas, ou alors il fait comme si.

Pendant qu'ils se fondent dans le flot ininterrompu de voitures qui forme le trafic new-yorkais, John commence à faire une liste mentale de plats que Finch apprécierait.

Subitement, il réalise quelque chose. Ce sentiment diffus qu'il ressent quand Harold est là, c'est tout simplement du bonheur. Il a un but, sauve des vies, et surtout, il a Harold. Tant qu'il sera là, il pourra avancer. Cette pensée le réjouit - presque autant qu'un sourire de l'informaticien.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le chapitre 2. Merci à toutes pour vos reviews !

Et un grand merci à isatis2013, pour ses fics mignonnes aux intrigues géniales, et pour m'avoir motivée à enfin finir cette fic. =)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

John tourne la clé dans la serrure et ouvre la porte du loft. Il laisse passer Finch et Bear, entre à son tour, referme derrière lui. Il débarrasse son ami de son manteau et lui dit d'aller s'installer dans le canapé. Il retient un sourire quand il voit que Harold ne peut s'empêcher de jeter un rapide coup d'œil en direction du placard où il conserve ses armes. Il va dans la cuisine et sort le thé vert Sencha. Le seul qu'il possède. Il est là juste pour son ami, lui n'en boit jamais. Il le prépare, n'oublie pas d'ajouter un sucre et lui apporte. Il le contemple alors qu'il le porte à ses lèvres, en prend une gorgée et ferme les yeux. John sourit. Il sait que chez Finch, cela veut dire qu'il apprécie. L'informaticien relève la tête et leurs regards se croisent. Ils échangent un sourire qui ne signifie rien, à part peut-être le plaisir d'être ensemble.  
Finch consulte rapidement sa montre.

"Je suppose que nous pouvons attendre encore un peu avant de dîner."

John acquiesce et s'installe à côté de lui. Ils restent silencieux, Harold buvant son thé petit à petit, John l'observant. Une fois la tasse reposée, Reese hésite un moment, puis passe un bras derrière Finch et pose sa main sur son épaule. Il s'attend à se faire repousser, mais son ami se laisse aller contre lui. L'ex-agent ferme les yeux et savoure leur proximité. Au bout de quelques minutes, il sent Harold bouger, et il rencontre son regard en ouvrant les yeux. John sent à nouveau au fond de lui un sentiment dont il a oublié le nom. Il effleure les lèvres de Finch avec les siennes. Juste un léger contact, pour voir sa réaction. Pendant quelques instants, Harold se statufie et John se demande s'il ne ferait pas mieux de fuir. Mais son ami place une main sur sa joue, se rapproche, et l'embrasse. Reese referme ses bras autour de lui et répond avec ardeur. Pendant de longues minutes, ils échangent des baisers. John sent qu'il ne pourra plus s'en passer. Finalement, ils se séparent mais restent proches, leurs souffles se mêlant. Puis Reese se lève et tend la main à Finch pour l'aider à se relever. Ce dernier l'accepte sans hésiter et se laisse entraîner.

"Vous êtes doué pour la cuisine ?" demande Reese avec un sourire éclatant que Harold ne se rappelle pas lui avoir déjà vu. L'informaticien hausse les sourcils.

"Vu votre expression, il semble que vous en doutiez ?" déclare-t-il d'un ton faussement indigné.

John émet un petit rire, se penche vers lui et lui chuchote à l'oreille:

"Oui, mais rassurez-vous, ce sont vos seules capacités en lesquelles je doute. Pour le reste, je vous fait entièrement confiance."

Harold frissonne, sourit à son tour. Il place une main sur la nuque de Reese, l'attire vers lui et l'embrasse passionnément.

"C'est un doute de trop. Je vais vous montrer qu'il n'a pas de raison d'être."

"Mais avec plaisir, Harold." réplique John avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Plus tard, alors que Finch s'applique à suivre les directives de Reese, il pense soudainement à Grace. Elle avait essayé, sans grands résultats, de lui apprendre à cuisiner. Ses encouragements et son rire flottent dans son esprit. Il bloque la vague de souvenirs qui tente de déferler et s'ébroue mentalement. Grace sera toujours là, mais ce moment appartient uniquement à John et lui. Il jette un coup d'œil en direction de son ami qui le couve d'un regard bienveillant. Apparemment, l'ex-agent n'a pas remarqué son trouble. Harold sourit intérieurement. Reese n'est pas le seul à savoir dissimuler ce qu'il ressent.

Ils se mettent à table, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Reese ressent une grande sérénité. Du temps de la CIA, son entraînement de tueur ne laissait que peu de place aux sentiments. Ne restait que la peur de se faire tuer, la volonté de protéger son pays. Puis Kara lui avait dit qu'il fallait qu'il aime son travail pour bien le faire, alors il avait commencé à l'apprécier. Après tout, il l'avait choisi.

Ensuite Jessica était morte. Il avait quitté la CIA, redécouvert la tristesse et la colère.

Il regarde furtivement Harold qui mange son repas avec appétit. Cet homme est le plus fort qu'il connaisse. Blessé, trahi, obligé d'abandonner sa fiancée, il a su garder sa générosité et sa bonté et s'est consacré tout entier aux numéros. Grâce à lui, il a pu retrouver la joie et la confiance. Et tous ces sentiments s'étaient mélangés, bouillonnant en lui. Habituellement, il est calme extérieurement, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il l'est intérieurement, au contraire. Mais maintenant, il se laisse envahir par cette sérénité, par cette chaleur et ce bonheur que Harold a ramené en lui.

Une fois le repas fini, Finch n'a pas envie de rentrer chez lui, de retrouver sa solitude habituelle. Il veut rester avec Reese, sentir encore ses lèvres, son corps, sa force. Se sentir protégé et aimé. Il hésite, et, chose rare, ne sait pas comment formuler ses pensées clairement. En face de lui, Reese avale sa salive avant de se lancer:

"Vous pouvez rester, si vous voulez."

L'informaticien sourit, ressentant la même chaleur que John précédemment, et n'a pas le temps de répondre que l'ex-agent ajoute précipitamment:

"Juste pour dormir."

Harold prend sa main et plonge son regard dans le sien.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'avais compris. Je reste. Je n'ai pas envie d'être seul."

Reese laisse un sourire presque béat se dessiner sur son visage.

Harold se glisse sous les couvertures et hésite à se rapprocher de John. Il trouve étrange de baisser ses barrières si vite, même si cela lui semble naturel. Puis il se rend compte qu'en réalité il avait déjà commencé à les baisser, sans vouloir se l'avouer et sans vouloir admettre les sentiments qui l'y poussaient. Il se sent soudainement gêné, timide. En une soirée, il a embrassé John, puis s'est retrouvé dans son lit. Même s'il le voulait depuis quelque temps déjà, il y a une différence entre le vouloir et le vivre. Il décide de se laisser aller, pour une fois. Il se love contre l'ex-agent, dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres puis ferme les yeux.

John, appuyé sur un coude, le regarde.  
Le lendemain matin, y aura-t-il des regrets ? Harold est peut-être encore trop attaché à Grace pour s'engager. Mais ce soir, il a été ouvert, détendu, comme il ne l'avait jamais vu. L'ex-agent ne veut pas penser à tout cela pour l'instant. Il savoure la présence de Harold, et cette impression d'être enfin lui-même, à sa place, qui se répand doucement en lui.  
Il referme ses bras sur Finch comme s'il craignait qu'il lui échappe. Comme s'il était une bouée. Et c'est un peu ce qu'est l'informaticien. John sait que s'il disparaissait, il retournerait à l'état dans lequel il était avant qu'il ne le trouve.  
À nouveau, il ressent le même sentiment que tout à l'heure, avant que leurs lèvres ne se rencontrent pour la première fois. Il est plus intense à présent. Juste avant que le sommeil ne prenne possession de lui, il comprend. Se souvient. Ce sentiment, c'est de l'espoir.


End file.
